


misguided mojito

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bad Flirting, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Flirting, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Wingman Remy LeBeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Mistaken flirtation. Mistaken everything.  There are seriously so many mistaken interchanges that they have to start canceling each other out, right?AKA: some of the lyrics to ‘Mr. Jones’ by Counting Crows.





	misguided mojito

**Author's Note:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Darcy Lewis April Fool’s Crack Challenge 2019** _
> 
> _Day 10: Mistaken Flirtation_

**Logan**

* * *

 

This wasn’t his scene. He definitely shouldn’t be here. This club was full of neon lights and cushy seats. Women who wouldn’t give him a second glance. Men too. Everything and everyone was so polished and shiny. 

And here he was, rough and dirty. Messing up the ambiance.

He should go.

Logan took another sip from his drink and started to leave, but Remy’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Where do you think you’re going, big guy?”

“Home. To be alone. Like it should be. I’m ruining the mood here.”

“Bullshit. You aren’t ruining anything,” Remy seemed so sure of that.

“These aren’t my kind of people,” Logan insisted.

“You fit right in. You’re dressed like me.” Remy gestured between their black t-shirts. Logan’s a crew cut while Remy’s deep V left little to the imagination.

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m leaving.”

“Just give it a chance to work, Logan. This place always works.”

“Maybe I don’t need it to work, Remy. You ever think about that?” Logan jerked his arm away. “Maybe I’m fine being on my own.”

“No just… wait. Look. That girl? That cute one with the curly hair?”

Logan frowned, glancing around. “Where?”

“There. Between six and seven o’clock. Don’t look directly, just… slowly slide your gaze over that way. You can’t miss her.”

Logan did as Remy directed, his gaze centering on a very attractive woman. Dark curly hair. Big eyes. One of which she was winking at him. She was sipping on a drink with mint sprigs and limes. Probably a mojito, but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Should I buy her a drink, do you think?” Logan asked, leaning over towards Remy.

“No. I think you should stare creepily at her until she either calls the cops or maces you.  Yes. Buy her a drink. If she declines, she declines, and I promise you can go home. Just... give it a shot.” Remy was no longer looking at him, but at a rather tall fellow across the room. He towered above the entire crowd with muscles to match. In other words, just Remy’s type. Of course, everyone was Remy’s type, so that wasn’t much of a distinction.

Logan turned around to face the bartender. “Hey, can you send another one of whatever she’s drinking?” he pointed to the woman in question. “The one in the green shirt? With the curls? Put it on my tab.”

“Okay, full disclosure, I didn’t make her first drink, but I’ll call it a mojito,” the bartender said as he reached for the white rum. “If it’s wrong, it’s on me.”

* * *

**Darcy**

* * *

 

Let it be known that Jane and Pepper were idiots when it came to holding their drinks. And lemon drops besides. What was this? Sophomore year in the sorority house?

She sipped at her limey-mint water. It wasn’t a mojito, but apparently, the bartender made a mean virgin-version for the designated drivers. It was fine. It wasn’t rum, but Darcy figured that Pep and Janey could use all the help she could provide in schlepping their drunk asses home. She’d have to go get another one soon. She turned back to the bar, frowning because there was a new bartender on staff. What if his virgin cocktails weren’t any good?

She reached up to absently wipe her eye but stopped halfway there. If she did that, she’d have mascara and eyeliner smudged down her cheek.  Not only had Pepper and Jane dragged her away from a comfy couch and Netflix, but they’d also made her get all made up. Fake eyelashes and everything.

And now that she was paying attention, her left one was itching. Irritating her. 

She blinked a couple of times and reached up to ensure the glue was still adhered.

And now it was tugging. She felt her eye twitch on its own.

She sighed and started scanning the bar for Pepper and Jane. She really needed to get out of here and soon. Otherwise, she’d have to go to the bathroom and pull off the eyelash.

A few minutes of scanning turned up both of them across the room at the second bar, where the previous bartender had gone.

They must switch sides on the hour or something, she thought to herself before taking a step in that direction.

She didn’t get far, though. The second she stood up from her chair, a server stopped her and pushed a drink in her hand. “From the guy at the bar… the hot one in the black t-shirt…” the woman said before hightailing it off to parts of the bar unknown.

Darcy turned towards the bar, bringing the glass up to her face to sniff.

Just as she suspected. White Rum.  The new drink slinger didn’t know she was sober for the night. And since the server was gone, she had no choice but to walk up there and give it back.

Sighing, she started towards the bar.

* * *

**Logan**

* * *

 

The cute girl was approaching with her untouched drink. Logan watched as she moved right past him and onto Remy, handing the drink back to him. “Sorry, dude. I’m the designated driver.”

Twenty layers of embarrassment wrapped themselves around Logan like a cocoon. An itchy, irritating cocoon.

First off, she just assumed the drink was from Remy. Never even gave him a second thought. Which was exactly how he told Remy it would be. He wasn’t shiny enough for this place.

“Oh, whoa. Sorry about that…” Remy took the drink and slid it onto the bar. “We can get that fixed for you, but first off, that’s not from me. It’s from my friend.”

He slipped his arm around Logan’s shoulders and tugged him close in a side-hug. “ My friend. Logan.  This is Logan. Logan, meet…” Remy paused, waiting for the woman to share her name.

“Darcy,” she said, blinking as she extended her hand towards Logan.

* * *

**Darcy**

* * *

 

She felt dazed. Dazed because she never saw anyone as stacked or built as this guy was. Well. Not in the same way. She saw lots of dudes with muscles for show.

This guy had muscles for work.

Barely bulging biceps pushed against his t-shirt sleeves. A thick vein ran down his arm and through his forearms. He wasn’t flexing. Wasn’t trying to show off. Geez, he could probably lift her with one arm.

He smelled like beer and Old Spice. No overwhelming cologne that made her nose burn. Logan looked like he hadn’t shaved in two days at least.

She took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down to get control of herself before attempting to speak again. “Hi. I’m Darcy.”

Muscles grinned slightly. “You said that already. Not that I don’t like hearing it.”

She leaned down to take a sip of her already empty drink, missed the straw and got the lime instead. It was bitter and icy cold. She coughed loudly.

* * *

**Logan**

* * *

 

Even as she spit the lime out onto the ground, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He wanted her number. Just as soon as she stopped coughing.

It didn’t take him long to realize that her cough wasn’t ending. And it wasn’t the normal kind either. “Goddamn, you’re choking!” He reached out to pat her back.

* * *

**Darcy**

* * *

 

_ Goddamn, I’m choking. _

* * *

**Logan**

* * *

 

“Do you need the Heimlich?” he asked, his hand still rubbing small circles on her back.

Darcy shook her head. “Water. WATER.”

Logan took her cup and held it out to the bartender. “Water.”

He waffled for a minute but filled up the glass with the sprayer in his hand and Logan handed it back to Darcy. 

She drank it, coughed twice more and thanked him, holding her hand out to squeeze his forearm. She squeezed it three times before he could think to say anything.

“You wanna go someplace quieter?”

* * *

**Darcy**

* * *

 

She couldn’t believe he still wanted anything to do with her when she nearly ralphed on his shoes.

“I wish, but I’m kind of looking after my friends. You know. When I’m not choking to death on my drink…” She laughed nervously, and he was still peering at her.

“You got a number?”

“Um… yeah. Yeah. I do.”

“We can set something up another night?” he offered, as she pulled out her phone. 

“You’d want to?” she asked, still not believing her luck.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last Day of the Crack Challenge! Thanks to everyone who participated, read, kudosed, and commented! It was so much fun, omg! <3 
> 
> Leave me some sugar below if you liked this fic! <3


End file.
